villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arma Gigas
The Giant Armor is a minor antagonist in the American web cartoon RWBY and its Japanese manga adaptation/prequel. It is the opponent of Weiss Schnee in the White Trailer and Chapter 3 of the manga. Appearance The Giant Armor appears as massive suit of medieval-type armor, standing at between 10 and 12 feet tall. All of the main armor components are a dark, shiny grey with black under armor and helmet view area. In the manga, the pointed helmet is replaced with a more domed one with curly eye holes along the front and sides, and red eyes shine out from the blackness within its helmet. History The manga reveals the armor to be a giant suit of armor created by the Schnee Dust Company and possessed by a strange Possession-type Grimm made by merging several types of Grimm together. When Weiss reveals that she plans on studying at Beacon Academy in Vale as opposed to the school in Atlas, her father and the President's Secretary set up for her to fight the Giant Armor to prove her worth. Weiss faces the armor, but is unable to deal any real damage due to its size and enormous amount of durability. The armor manages to hit Weiss, scarring her across the eye. However, Weiss gets back up and retaliates with Dust and Glyphs, causing the armor to loose its sword and fight with its fists. Weiss, however, blasts the armor and traps it before striking the blow that kills the Grimm and destroys the armor. Later in "Heroes and Monsters", when Weiss tries to summon an avatar of one her fallen enemies, she rushes to Velvet's aid and summons the armor's arm and sword. The Volume 4 intro sequence may hint that she has figured out how to summon the entire armor. Abilities and Powers The Giant Armor is shown to be proficient in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, as it tracks its foes and strikes with swift and powerful blows. It is also show to be fast for its size, sprinting after Weiss and reacting quickly when attacked. It can also wield its massive sword both single and double handed, showing immense amounts of strength and control. It also is highly durable and able to withstand sword strikes and Dust attacks. Gallery Pictures 3eSGT2A.jpg|Giant Armor vs. Weiss in the manga. Manga_3_Giant_Armor.jpg|The Giant Armor as it appears in the manga. Weiss_vs._Armor.png|The Giant Armor vs. Weiss in the "White Trailer". tumblr_static_giantarmor.png 1002_White_Trailer_5239.png|The Giant Armor's defeat. tumblr_o25zkuQR4q1rqc6sso3_500.gif|Weiss about to summon part of the Giant Armor's avatar. Video RWBY "White" Trailer Trivia *Some pieces used in Remnant: The Game appear to resemble the Giant Armor, as seen in the episode "Welcome to Beacon". *The name "Giant Armor" is unofficial, but commonly accepted by most fans. *The Volume 4 intro sequence may hint that Weiss has figured out how to summon the entire armor through her Glyphs. External links *RWBY Wiki Category:RWBY Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Giant Category:Servant of Hero Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:One-Shot Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Nameless Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Possessor Category:Evil Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Mute Category:Hostile Species Category:True Neutral Category:Hybrids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Minor Villains